Thanks for the save, Doc
by Xenshie
Summary: While in a restaurant, Hatori saves someones life! when this someone asks him to dinner, what does Hatori do? OC, Yaoi. rated M for later chapters. but can be classified T for first one. HatorixOC
1. Chapter 1Here's my number

Riku says: this is my first ever FanFic, and I hope it's good. Please review!

Eiri says: no flames, please!

Warnings: This FanFic contains yaoi (mmmm, yaoi...), and if you don't like it, DON'T READ! Ya hear?

Disclaimer: I may not own Fruits Basket, but I DO own Eiri Itsuki and his pals!

Thanks for the save, Doc

By

Riku-chan

Hatori Sohma was in a small restaurant not too far away from the Sohma estate, slowly drinking a cup of coffee, and picking at half a piece of sponge cake. He'd come here with his cousins, Ayame and Shigure, but they had long since left, leaving him a small amount of money to cover what they had eaten when the bill arrived.

He had just finished his coffee, and was requesting the bill from the waiter, when someone shouted.

"Is there a doctor anywhere?" Hatori heard some hacking coughing from the non-smoking section. He looked over to see a crowd of people surrounding someone.

Hatori grabbed a small bag at his feet, containing medical things ((A/N:I dunno, thermometers?)), and rushed over to the group of people. He pushed his way through, and once someone realized he was a doctor, they moved the other people out of the way for Hatori, before explaining what had happened.

"He'd been getting a bit wheezy, but then he just started coughing while he was eating!" the frantic man said, who obviously knew the man on the ground, coughing. "It must have been something in the food he was allergic to!"

"You said he'd been wheezy, does he have any health problems?" Hatori asked.

"Yes, he has asthma, but never brings his inhaler with him," the man explained.

'Damn,' Hatori swore to himself. He opened his bag, and searched around frantically for the inhaler he kept in there, in case Yuki ever took an attack in his presence.

He looked down at the man, who was now lying on the ground, coughing even more violently.

Hatori instructed to the other man to sit the 'patient' upright, while he gave him the inhaler. The man did as he was told, and Hatori placed the metallic instrument in the man's mouth, pressing the canister down three times. The man instinctively breathed in the cool medicine, letting it ease his breathing. Soon the man ceased coughing, and returned to normal.

Hatori studied the man's face, as he waited for him to stand up. He had dyed blonde hair (his roots were black), and pale skin (yes he'd just been coughing violently and nearly died, but his skin IS actually really pale). Handsome, chiselled features, and, after he opened his eyes, Hatori saw that they were a soft meadow green. The man turned those green eyes towards Hatori, before standing up. Hatori stood up also, and seen that the man was on the short side (well, compared to Hatori, certainly).

The man was still panting slightly, as he dismissed his friend's queries.

"Are you okay, man?" his friend asked.

"I'm fine, Takeshi, really," he said. "Thanks to this guy," he added, turning to face Hatori.

"I'm Itsuki Eiri," the blonde said, holding out his hand for Hatori to shake. Hatori clasped Eiri's hand, and shook it.

"Sohma Hatori," Hatori replied. Eiri smiled.

"Thanks for the save, doc," he said.

"It was nothing," Hatori said modestly.

"Nothing! You saved his life, man!" the man named Takeshi exclaimed, before shooing the crowd of lingering people away.

"I really owe you one Sohma-sensei," Eiri said. "How can I make it up to you?" Hatori was expecting him to say something along those lines, but was still speechless. Eiri smiled at him, and the normally solemn Hatori felt his stomach do somersaults, and the smallest of blushes rose to his cheeks. Eiri pretended not to notice.

"How about dinner?" he suggested. "My treat. I have to repay you somehow for it," Hatori considered it for a moment. He couldn't see the harm in it. Ayama was only just saying little more than ten minutes ago how he thought Hatori needed more friends. Why not?

"Sure," Hatori replied.

"Great!" Eiri exclaimed, smiling brightly. He dipped down to the ground, and searched through a backpack on the ground. He took out a pen, and grabbed Hatori's hand. He scribbled down a number on his palm.

"This is my number, 'kay? Call me and we'll sort something out, alright?" Hatori nodded.

"Great!" Eiri exclaimed, and turned to his friend.

"Takeshi, I'm gonna go, okay?"

"Okay, wait up, I'll just pay the bill and I'll go with you," Takeshi replied.

"Okay, hurry up," Eiri told him. "Well, thanks again, Hatori-sensei!" Eiri said, as he walked out with Takeshi. ((A/N: already on first name terms, Eiri?))

Hatori watched them leave. He heard Takeshi scold Eiri for leaving his inhaler behind again, and Eiri holding up his hands in defence, and apologizing, promising to take it everywhere from now on.

Hatori sighed, staring down at the number on his hand. Searching in his bag, Hatori took out a pen and paper, writing the number down, in case it smudged on his hand. He slowly walked back to his table, simply picking up his jacket, and going to pay his bill.

As Hatori left the restaurant, he debated with himself on whether or not he should tell his cousins about tonight, and the dinner he was to have with Eiri.

He decided against it.

Riku says: So? What do you think? Bad? Good? Please review! I'll give you candy! o.O even flames! As long as it shows people have read it! (T-T)

If I get one good review, I'll post chapter two. Not that you shouldn't post more than that! I just want reviews… sniff


	2. Chapter 2 EEP! He called me

Riku: Heyya! Oooh, thank you so much to my wonderful reviewer **cheshirejin!** I'm so thankful for your review!

I've been trying my hardest to get this done. I know it's short, but it's hard to write with a bumbling idiot chattering in your ear, telling you to hurry and write a lemon scene. +flashes a glare at Eiri+

Eiri: gomen, Riku-sensei+Eiri lowers head in shame+

Riku+glomps Eiri+ you're too cute to stay mad at!

Anyway, I know this chapter is short, but I'll have the next one up sooner then, that is, if ya's want it up…

Anywho, **_ENJOY!_**

Warnings: This FanFic contains yaoi (mmmm, yaoi...), and if you don't like it, DON'T READ! Ya hear?

Disclaimer: me no own, if I did, Tohru would be long gone, along with Kagura. Me no like them…+grumbles hatred+ but I do own my precious Eiri+glomps Eiri again+

Note: In this Fic, Akito is seen as a guy, simply because I've yet to get the manga where's he's a she. If it makes you feel better, you can pretend he's a she, I don't care.

-------------------------------

Thanks for the save, Doc

Chapter 2

By

Riku-chan

-------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, Hatori still hadn't called Eiri. He was just finishing his check up on Akito, when he wondered if he should or not. He didn't dwell too long on it, however, since Akito asked him.

"What took you so long returning home, the other night, Ha'ri?" he asked.

"Huh?" Hatori asked in reply.

"The other night, Shigure stopped by to see me, and I asked him where you were, seeing as I thought you were with him and the snake. He told me; he and Ayame had to leave, and left you there. He thought you would return home soon afterwards. You did not return for a long time. What took you?" the 'god' asked again.

"Something came up at the restaurant," Hatori explained, not seeing the point in lying to Akito.

"That something was more important than me?" the younger man asked.

"Of course not, Akito-sama," Hatori said apologetically. Akito said nothing. "Nothing is more important then you," Hatori added, before standing up to leave.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again," Akito stated coldly as Hatori left. Hatori nodded, even though Akito had his back to him.

Hatori felt tense until he reached his rooms. He didn't know why. He didn't know why. He spotted the jacket he'd been wearing on the night Akito had mentioned, and remembered that was where he had placed that man, Eiri's number. Could Akito have been looking through his things, and found Eiri's number? Maybe he'd thrown it out? In fear that he might have, Hatori rushed over to the jacket and pulled the napkin with Eiri's number on it out. Hatori sighed with relief.

He looked down at the number. Should he call him? ((Riku&Eiri: "YES!"))

Hatori contemplated this for a while, before deciding he should. ((+Eiri faints with delight+))

Picking up the phone, Hatori dialled Eiri's number.

_Riiing!_

_Riiing!_

_Riii-_

"_Moshi moshi?" _Eiri's voice said over the phone.

"Itsuki-san?" Hatori asked.

"_Sexy doctor?"_ Eiri asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

"What?" Hatori inquired, not sure of what he'd heard.

"_Oh, ehhee, I mean, Sohma-sensei? What a pleasant surprise!"_ Eiri said.

"Itsuki-san-" Hatori started, but Eiri interrupted him.

"_Please, call me Eiri!"_ the younger man insisted.

"Uh, okay, Eiri, I was wondering, if you'd like-" Hatori started again, but Eiri interrupted him…again.

"_If I'd like to go for dinner or something?"_ Hatori, not normally lost for words, was speechless. He was starting to think this wasn't such a good idea. Taking the 'sexy doctor's' silence, as a yes, Eiri said.

"_I'd love to, Sohma-sensei! Oh, can I called you Hatori?"_ Eiri asked, and Hatori mumbled a yes.

"_great! So, um, how about this place on the main street! It's great! how about in two days time? I'll make the reservations!" _Eiri said, his voice filled with so much excitement, Hatori couldn't help but smile as he listened to him give him the address of the restaurant. Hatori wrote the address on the same napkin Eiri's number was on, and said goodbye to Eiri.

"Bye, Ha'ri!" Eiri said eagerly, before hanging up. _'Ha'ri…?'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku: me think's you were a little **_too_** eager, there Eiri.

Eiri+blushes+ ano…I was just so happy that he called. Ha'ri wants to go to dinner with me +blushes deeper, looks at feet+

Riku: your too **_KAWAII _**Eiri+glomps Eiri for a third time+

See ya in the next chapter! Please review, and seeing as your reading this, thanks for reading! I promise I'll make the next chapter longer if ya review! And is it just me, or is Hatori a little OOC?

Eiri: No he's not! Coz that means, if he were in character, he wouldn't fall for me+Eiri starts to cry+

Riku: Eiri! Don't cry+Riku starts to cry+

Please review+sniff+


	3. Chapter 3 The date, OMG!

Riku: HIYA! Oh em gee I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated before now. My comp was F'ed and blah blah blah, and I've actually had this written, but I forgot about it / I'm REALLY sorry.

Eiri: yes! We are so sorry! –bows apologetically-

Riku: Hope ya'll don't hate me now Thank you to the people who reviewed and without further a due, the long overdue, TftSD Ch3!

Warning: So far shonen-ai kinda, but yaoi maybe in later chapters

Eiri: better be some in later chapters…

Riku: -laughs nervously- you're cuteness is just a façade to your perverted nature, isn't it, Eiri-chan?

Eiri: -coughs- pfft, no way -becomes silent-

Riku: oookay

Disclaimer: I'm sick of having to say this...it hurts so much…ME NO OWN!

--------------------------------------------

Thanks for the save, Doc

By

Riku-chan

--------------------------------------------

Hatori was standing outside a nice restaurant at eight o clock, two days later, looking around for Eiri. Having the scary thought he'd been stood up, Hatori quickly glanced around. Not seeing anyone, Hatori began to get worried. Then someone shouted:

"Ha'ri!" Hatori spun around, and saw Eiri running up to him. Stopping in front of him, Eiri rested his hands on his knees, and caught his breath.

"I'm, so sorry," Eiri puffed, "I was late, Hatori," Hatori watched Eiri uneasily; afraid he'd take another attack.

"Do you have your inhaler with you this time?" Hatori asked, his voice laved with concern. Caught unaware by the worry in the older man's tone, Eiri gasped. Mistaking this as a sign of an upcoming attack, Hatori hurried to Eiri's side. It was then Eiri stood up straight, brandishing an inhaler he'd taken out of his pocket.

"No need to worry, Ha'ri! I brought it with me this time! Takeshi threatened me into bringing it," Eiri joked, but Hatori could tell that his friend had indeed threatened him. Understandable.

"Eiri, you better take a puff of that, or-"

"I'll be fine," Eiri took a deep breath "see? No wheeze!" Eiri smiled warmly at Hatori. "But thank you for your concern Ha'ri!" Hatori returned the smile, ((Eiri: oh how I was put to the test...+Riku rolls her eyes+)) and suggested,

"Shall we go in?"

"Yes!" Eiri exclaimed, grabbing Hatori by the hand, and dragging him into the restaurant. Hatori felt he should be in a theme park, and not a restaurant with this guy. _'He's like a little kid...'_

When they walked inside, they stood at the podium, and Eiri gave their names.

"Table for two, under the name 'Itsuki Eiri'!" he said brightly. The Maitre-dee took two menus, and began to walk away.

"This way, Itsuki-san," she said. Eiri and Hatori followed her, and were lead to their seats.

"Would you like anything to drink?" she asked them. Hatori just said,

"Water please," and turned to the menu. Eiri cast a glance at Hatori _'he looks so uncomfortable...maybe I read this one wrong, maybe he's not gay, or at least not interested...well, I guess I can use my sneaky technique to get him interested, and less uncomfortable, fufufufu,' _((Riku: Eiri thinks as fast as he talks, so all that was thought up in a millisecond.))

"And you sir?" she asked him. Eiri put on his 'serious face' ((Eiri: it's sexy, if you ask me)), and turned to her.

"The same," he flashed her a charming smile, which instigated a small blush on her cheeks. "Please,"

"Y-yes, sir," she said, flustered, before scurrying off to get them two glasses of water. Eiri, looking pleased with himself, turned to menu, and started to skim through it. Hatori looked up at him. _'So I was wrong, this isn't a date. Damn Ayame, putting thoughts in my head,'_

_Two Days Ago, After Hatori Hung Up On Eiri_

_"Oh Ha'ri!" Ayame called._

_"What is it, Aya?" Hatori sighed._

_"Oh I just wanted to say have fun on your date!" Ayame stated, stepping out from behind a door._

_"My what?" Hatori asked._

_"Your date! With this Eiri guy! Sounds like a catch!" Ayame said, smiling widely. "I'm jealous, Ha'ri,"_

_"It's not a date Aya, I saved his life, and he's taking me to dinner to thank me," Hatori explained. _'Wow, does sound quite suspicious,' _Hatori thought._

_"But he called you 'Sexy Doctor' he's so got the hots for ya, Ha'ri!" Hatori rolled his eyes, and decided to ignore the rest of Ayame's ramblings, but he had to admit, Eiri _did_ call him 'Sexy Doctor' '_...could this possibly be a date to him?'

_Back At The Restaurant_

Hatori shook his head, getting the flash back out of his head. '_Stupid Aya...' _((Eiri: perceptive Aya))Hatori looked back at Eiri. Well, even if this was a date, I guess it wouldn't be that bad. It wasn't like Eiri was bad looking. Quite the opposite in fact. His smile had to be one of the cutest things Hatori had ever seen. Hatori blushed.

Eiri looked up, and noticed the tint in Hatori's pale cheeks. "Ha'ri? Are you okay?" he asked. "You look kind of-,"

"Oh, I'm fine," Hatori interrupted, before flashing Eiri a smile. To Hatori's delight, Eiri smiled back. _'Cute...' _And it wasn't like Hatori was completely straight; fooling around with Shigure and Ayame had proved this. _'I guess I'm just nervous,'_ Hatori admitted to himself.

Just then, the waitress came back with two glasses of water, and a nervous look on her face. _'Please tell me I don't look like that,' _Hatori thought desperately. The waitress placed the glasses on the table, and then took out a pen and paper to take down their orders.

"O-okay, what would you b-both like?" Hatori gave his order. It was something small and simple ((Riku: I haven't a clue what to put down, so use your imaginations XD)).

"A-and y-you, sir?" she asked Eiri again. Hatori noticed that once again, Eiri was putting on the charm, and began to really doubt Ayame's assumption. _'Seems straight to me,'_ he said to himself, and couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"What do you suggest, my dear?" Eiri asked the waitress.

"Uh, how a-about the s-special?" she suggested.

"Sounds wonderful," he flashed her another smile, and she collected the menu's before trotting off, smiling to herself. Hatori felt a little angry with this, the fact Eiri was flirting so openly in front of him. _'He's here with _**me**, _not her,'_ Hatori let out a small gasp, that thankfully Eiri didn't notice. _'Why am I so, jealous...?' _Hatori asked himself, blushing again. And once again, Eiri just happened to see.

"Are you sure your okay, sensei?" Eiri asked, and Hatori responded with a nod of his head. 'Yes! All's going to plan! Yay!' Eiri thought to himself, unable to keep back the smirk that was threatening to come out.

Minutes later, the waitress returned with their meals. Hidden under the edge of Eiri's plate was a small slip of paper. He looked at the waitress, confused, and she winked at him. Eiri opened the piece of paper once she left.

It read:

_'Hey cutie,_

_Hope that guy isn't your boyfriend,_

_Call me,_

_Roxie'_

A cell-phone number then followed it. _'Sorry to disappoint you, my dear, but if all goes well, Sexy Doctor _will_ be my boyfriend,' _Eiri smiled to himself.

"Seems you got her interest," Hatori commented, and Eiri looked at him.

"Well it's not hers I want," Eiri, admitted. "There's someone else who's caught my eye,"

"Then why flirt with her?" Hatori asked.

"See if I could, make sure I wasn't rusty. Ya see, my flirts with the other person didn't seem to be working," Eiri told him. '_I wonder if he'll realise it's him I'm talking about...'_

"Oh, I'm sure they are," Hatori told him. _'If it's me you're talking about, then they definitely are,'_ Hatori thought to himself. They ate their meal, and talked about their lives. Of course, Hatori kept the whole, 'and when I'm hugged by a girl, or if I get very sick, I turn into a little seahorse' thing to himself. When the meal ended, and they walked outside, at almost 10pm, there was a chill in the air, and Eiri wasn't looking foreword to walking home.

"Want a lift home?" Hatori asked him.

"Huh?" Eiri asked, confused. Hatori walked over to his car, and sat in the drivers seat.

"Hop in," he called, "I'll give you a ride home," Eiri didn't need to be told twice. Shivering, he clambered into the passenger seat in the front.

"Thanks, sensei, I really appreciate this," Eiri said. "It's freezing outside!"

"Don't mention it," Hatori said with a smile. "So where do you live?" Eiri gave Hatori his home address, and Hatori pulled out, and started to drive. _'But I wish I was going home with you,'_ Eiri couldn't help but think. A few minutes later, Hatori pulled up to a small house, where there we're lights on. Hatori didn't ask questions, because Eiri had told him he lived with his friends Takashi Hazumi and Hideo Kakumura.

"Well, this is me," Eiri said, thankful for the lack of light, so Hatori couldn't see the blush on his face. Hatori was silent, before forcing himself to say,

"I had a great time," Eiri smiled brightly.

"Yeah, me too! We should, do something like this again sometime, yeah?" Eiri suggested nervously.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Hatori said, turning to smile at Eiri.

"Well, see ya, Ha'ri!" Eiri said, and made a decision. He leaned foreword, and kissed Hatori sweetly on the lips. When Eiri pulled back, he left the car rather quickly, and smiled at Hatori when he closed the door, before, well, skipping to his door.

Hatori sat there, frozen in time, wishing the kiss had continued, even when Eiri was inside the house. Snapping out of it, he drove home.

"So? How'd it go with the doctor? Does he plan to give you a check up?" Hideo asked Eiri, who was peering out some curtains watching Hatori as he drove away.

"Shut up, Hi," Eiri snapped.

"Ooh, not go as planned?" Hideo mocked.

"Actually, it went better than expected," Eiri said, smiling.

--------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------

Riku: Once again, really REALLY sorry about the slow update ( I'll try to update this and my other stories more often. If I don't, I apologize in advance V.V;;

Eiri: We'll try our best –bows apologetically again-

Riku: well, this is it for now, hope you liked it, please review! v.v;; once again, sorry


End file.
